The invention relates to a mattress comprising of a layer made from a flexible material generally covered with a protecting bag which has a lower face by which the mattress may bear on an undermattress and an upper face for receiving the body of a person, each face being defined by an edge. It may for example be a mattress equipping a bed or settee but also a cushion of smaller size equipping an armchair or a pillow.
Because of its resilience, the mattress may also be deformed under the weight of a body to take on the shapes thereof, but may also resume its initial form once the pressure is removed.
It has been observed that during use the resilient properties of the mattress decreased and that it therefore had a tendency to keep its deformation. The result is that the mattress is then no longer able to correctly adapt itself to the shapes of the body and so to support it efficiently. Furthermore, such a permanent deformation is unaesthetic.
The applicant has discovered that the aging of a mattress that is to say the degradation of its resilient characteristics, results not only from repeated cycles of compression and expansion that it undergoes, but also from the presence of humidity in its mass.
He has also discovered that the lower part of the mattress had the highest rate of humidity.
The aim of the invention is then to provide a mattress of the above mentioned type having means for reducing its aging by humidity.